<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>99 из 100 by achenne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925689">99 из 100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne'>achenne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prey (Video Game 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ее тело оружие, но больше ничего не поменяется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Yu/Morgan Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>99 из 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Источник вдохновения — https://twitter.com/RedactedRachell/status/1231724361654112257 арт @RedactedRachell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тир расположен на нулевом уровне — это сложно устроенный подвал с автоматизированной подачей оружия, боеприпасов и мишени. Десятилетия назад мать запатентовала несколько пистолетов и пуль со смещенной траекторией, которая позволяла пробить любой бронежилет. Мать оставила баллистические эксперименты совсем недавно, а сюда приходит минимум раз в неделю, а еще настаивает, что дети тоже должны уметь стрелять.</p><p>«Никогда не знаешь, что именно тебе пригодится в жизни».</p><p>Морган не возражает. Ей нравится стрелять, дырки в движущихся фигурах людей просвечивают белым, когда в них попадаешь. Механизм вытаскивает силуэт — тень из плотного темного картона похожа на решето. Выстрелы удачные: грудная клетка, голова.</p><p>— Неплохо, — говорит Алекс.</p><p>Морган хмыкает.</p><p>Он попытается повторить — и она заранее догадывается, что ничего подобного не получится. Алекс стреляет плохо, никогда не выбивал больше тридцати из ста возможных баллов. Дело не в близорукости, оптика позволяет скорректировать недостатки зрения, и даже не в его неловкой массивной фигуре, если бы у Морган потребовали объяснения «что не так с твоим братом», она бы пожала плечами и сказала: есть те, кто может управляться с оружием — и те, кто просто не рожден для этого.</p><p>Выстрелы с глушителем похожи на глубокие вдохи. Двадцать шесть баллов. Морган хлопает брата по плечу:</p><p>— И у тебя тоже.</p><p>Алекс недовольно кривится. Втрое меньше, чем у нее, но вряд ли завидует, скорее назвал бы требование родителей тренироваться в стрельбе дурацкой идеей, но никогда не осмелится.</p><p>— Дерьмо, на самом деле, — говорит Алекс. — Но мне плевать. В конце концов, я достаточно плачу своим телохранителям.</p><p>«Никогда не знаешь, что тебе пригодится», — едва не повторяет за Кэтрин Ю Морган, вместо этого обнимает Алекса и целует в губы, игнорируя протесты: «Здесь же везде камеры». Видеоданные легко подчистить. Как будто в первый раз.</p><p>Брат сдается. Она думает: ну, кое в чем ты выбиваешь больше тридцати баллов из ста.</p><p> </p><p>Они удаляли ей последние воспоминания, и это была сущая мелочь, о которой и говорить не стоило: четыре-семь дней, реже — пара недель от установки нейромодов до извлечения и следующего цикла симуляции. Когда обсуждали идею, Морган фыркнула: «На „Талосе“ все равно не происходит ничего интересного, а за пару лет мне осточертели все местные рожи, так что я только порадуюсь, что „потеряла“ месяц-другой эдакого уныния».</p><p>Алексу все равно не нравилась ее идея. Морган подозревала, что он спорит из принципа.</p><p>Либо боится: на сей раз «стрелять» придется ему, а попадет, как прежде, в «молоко».</p><p>Стандартный план испытаний выходил в теории почти скучным.</p><p>Дни и недели, замкнутые в системе установка-извлечение, стирались без следа, но остальное на месте. Протоколы экспериментов фиксируются на нескольких носителях. Образцы модов со слепком гениального мозга Морган Ю плюс внедренные способности пришельцев отправляются в реестр. Тот самый, под меткой «секретно», доступ только у руководства компании — причем, родителям ничего не известно.</p><p>Морган помнит, кто она и зачем все это делает. Это тоже сродни стрельбе в тире.</p><p>Сто из ста баллов.</p><p>Ладно, девяносто девять.</p><p>Кажется, после третьего раза Алекс едва не запретил продолжать — со своим обычным «я решил, значит так и будет», — и все из-за идиотской психометрии, которая выявила какие-то отклонения. Морган отвоевала еще пару серий, плюс оставила непереводимую для других пометку: покажи ему следующий раз.</p><p>Она говорила себе будущей: вот тебе подсказка, поймешь по короткой формуле-ребусу, тебе стерли только фрагмент памяти, но не всю целиком, и ты все еще умнее всех на этой космической консервной банке, включая брата, конечно.</p><p>«Твое тело станет оружием».</p><p>«Покажи ему это».</p><p> </p><p>Стандартные испытания проводили в бронированной лаборатории-капсуле. Морган знала, что однажды блокировку не настроили на максимум, и она чуть не выжгла людей и технику, словно те были картонными фигурками в тире с дырочками от пуль напросвет. Сработала пожарная сигнализация, компьютеры, терминалы, даже фабрикатор и электронные микроскопы залило водой, на стенах аккуратное покрытие лопнуло до металлизированного и сотканного из сверхпрочного волокна. К следующей серии испытаний оголенные кишки «Талоса» залатали, гарь оттерли, установили новое оборудование, но и усилили меры безопасности.</p><p>Морган дождалась, пока официальный протокол испытаний закончится. Разошлись все, кроме нее и Алекса.</p><p>Она обернулась по сторонам: наедине, прямо как прежде, и — воспоминание принадлежало ей, так что все в порядке, засунь свою психометрию об изменениях личности в... утилизатор, Алекс, — вырубила камеры.</p><p>— Морган.</p><p>— Шоу не заметит. Я там закольцевала отрывок с пустой лабораторией. Теоретически мы все разошлись.</p><p>— У тебя сейчас...</p><p>— Боевые нейромоды, знаю. Нейромоды-оружие.</p><p>Она ухмыльнулась.</p><p>— Мое тело — оружие, Алекс, разве не прекрасно?</p><p>Он так не думал, похоже: выражение лица редко бывало счастливым (он выглядел таким уставшим и недовольным всегда? Он ведь умел улыбаться?). Алекс попятился к двери. Морган позаботилась о блокировке. Предусмотрительность — то, что их объединяло, несмотря на все различия и разногласия.</p><p>— Их надо удалить. Лучше давай сделаем это сейчас. Подобные нейромоды тифонов...</p><p>— В том и суть.</p><p>Алекс заметно продумывал траекторию отступления, у него был универсальный президентский доступ, с которым можно обойти любую блокировку. Морган отрезала путь «фантомным сдвигом» и ощутила, как плазма начинает кипеть на кончиках пальцев, путается в волосах — они тлели, но не вспыхивали, вопреки законам физики. Влага глаз и слюна кипели, не причиняя вреда.</p><p>— Морган, ты... — Алекс сделал глубокий вдох. В стеклах его очков рыжели в синеву блики плазмы.</p><p>— Со мной все в порядке. «И явился ему Ангел Господень в пламени огня из среды тернового куста», — сказала Морган. — Короче, я не сгорю — и тебе не причиню вреда. Идеальным оружием можно и управлять идеально. Проверь.</p><p>— Я тебе верю. Прекрати и позволь открыть дверь.</p><p>— Подойди ближе, я сказала.</p><p>Она не ставила в тот раз моды телепатов, но почти могла читать мысли: «Это опасно, она причинит вред себе или мне, или нам обоим». Какая-нибудь ерунда, вроде пресловутого нытья про измененную психометрию.</p><p>— Сочетание фантомного сдвига и пирокинеза. Всего две модификации. Но это то, что нужно.</p><p>— Прекрати. Морган.</p><p>Ее тени окружили его. Фантомный сдвиг — способность тварей перемещаться с неслыханной скоростью, по сути — нарушение всех законов кинематики. Макромир покорно принимает парадокс Зенона, становится Ахиллесом и Черепахой одновременно. Они изучали феномен фантомного сдвига достаточно давно, но, как и при исследовании мимикрии, в конце концов лучшие умы «Талоса» начинали писать посреди отчета с формулами Гейзенберга: «ЭТО ПРОСТО МАГИЯ!» Даже до Алекса пара таких криков отчаяния добралась, и тот терпеливо просил переписать отчеты.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, «фантомный сдвиг» работал. Тени коснулись Алекса — сразу трое двойников, Морган сама не смогла бы сказать, какой «настоящий». Парадокс неопределенности — пускай так.</p><p>— Смотри, как я могу. Гореть и быть с тобой триединством.</p><p>Она засмеялась.</p><p>Алекс озирался по сторонам — смешной, неуклюжий, слишком медлительный даже для одной Морган, не говоря уж о трех. Тени по очереди вспыхивали плазмой.</p><p>— Поцелуй меня, — сказала фигура из раскаленной псевдоматерии.</p><p>Алекс закрывал руками лицо, пытался скрыться от жара и мельтешения. Лоб стал мокрым от пота, волосы прилипли.</p><p>Конечно, он подчинился.</p><p>Возможно, думая о стрельбе в тире; а еще о том, что температура «плазмокинеза» испаряет жаропрочную неорганику за две-три минуты; всего нескольких секунд хватит превратить человеческое тело в факел, защитная униформа не спасет. Дермальный слой продержится мгновение, а жир — один из лучших видов топлива, так что у Алекса ни единого шанса. Если Морган ошибется со своими тенями. Если не погасит окутанную плазмой, когда он поцелует ее.</p><p>«Я оружие».</p><p>«Я вышибала девяносто девять из ста баллов тире, ты ведь веришь в меня и теперь?».</p><p>Но не сто, возразил бы Алекс, и, вероятно, вздохнув, добавил: не говоря уж о том, что мне-то везло куда меньше.</p><p>Знаю, ответила бы Морган.</p><p>В том и суть.</p><p>Он задохнулся то ли от жара, то ли от страха, но прикоснулся губами к губам — и тень стала единым целым; без плазмы.</p><p>Морган улыбнулась. Брат твердил какую-то ерунду про то, что психометрия показывает трансформации ее, Морган, личности, что она меняется, установки-удаления модов делают с ней нечто, но вот — они вместе, как всегда, словно в пресловутый день в тире. Все хорошо.</p><p>— Мое тело оружие, — сказала Морган, подразумевая: вот, что меняется, а вовсе не последствия опытов сказываются на ней. — Но не против тебя.</p><p>Теперь уже она целовала Алекса.</p><p>— Не бойся меня, что бы ни случилось. Я это я. Всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>